


Take My Hand That I'll Wait

by Code520



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Real Events, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code520/pseuds/Code520
Summary: When did their hearts succumb to their unbearable love? When were they strong enough to confess? When did their souls make the step to become one despite the fears?Based on real facts.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Take My Hand That I'll Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any possible grammar mistake, English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> _Recommended to read while listening to[this](https://youtu.be/_VONMkKkdf4)._

In a fast move, the palms of his hands were rubbed against his trousers to remove the insanity amount of sweat his body could produce due to how nervous he was that evening. He was repeating to himself nothing was going to happen, everything would be as always. But something inside of him was wondering if that day was the right one. His brain couldn’t stop wondering if finally he would search for the bravery to make the step and show his true feelings to his coworker. It'd been a long time since he admitted he was so into that man who smiled at him every day in the set; he loved how they could play the whole day, how they would talk about anything or how they would share their stuff as if they had spent years doing it. When in reality, they had really started a friendship two months ago when the filming started.

After so much effort to get the role as one of the coldest characters he could have ever seen, finally he was able to work more than a day by his side. He had always been interested in him since they met in his variety show one year before, but he had always been a bit too coward to hide his shyness and start a chat between them. That was why working together for a long time was his only source to obligate himself to interact with who had stolen his heart completely. Xiao Zhan. That 1’83m man with thin complexion, short hair and a smile, who could stop the breathing of anyone in the Earth, decorated with a cute mole under his lip. And still there he was. Wang Yibo. A young man, a bit shorter with a handsome, cold aura that made socializing difficult. His extreme beauty and developed skills made him become a promising star in that complicated world as the entertaiment industry was. But he wasn't as promising as Xiao Zhan, and deep inside of him, he was aware of it. He was aware that once that mature man would be recognized, his fame would burst as fast as a bullet crosses a brain. And he knew it because under his eyes, he saw his potential, his good will, his desire to work and success. So slowly, inside of his heart, he yearned to accompany him in that rocky path.

However, even if Yibo felt those weeks, working together day and night and sharing a romantic story hidden under a weak bromance shadow, as fulfilling because they were indeed closer, his being was feeling how he was rejected by Xiao Zhan many times when they tried to go further. In the set, it was obvious to look as playing and killing time together, but after, it wasn't that obvious to return to their rooms and have millions of chances to kiss him while playing games or just drinking two beers. He was beginning to wonder if his rejection was on purpose or because of a deeper trouble in him. Yibo reached this conclusion when lately, every time he had a chance, Xiao Zhan's lips were slightly open, begging to be kissed, but his eyes were full of doubts and indecision. That was why he had always stopped and returned to play or talk like if they hadn't tried nothing beyond the supposed friendship they had.

Hence, he was waiting for his coworker at the exit of a Japanese restaurant he had brought him to, being a complete mess of what to do once they would return to the hotel because Xiao Zhan had invited him to his room to play a while and enjoy _zongzi_ , he had made, together. Of course he had accepted, mainly because he wanted to spend every second of his days beside him, no matter if in the end it wasn't in the way he wished. So not having enough time to think more about what he should do from that moment on, Xiao Zhan appeared again with his normal expression to say goodbye to a director and a producer who had had dinner with them too in that restaurant. Then, once they were left alone again, ready to start to walk to the room, Xiao Zhan turned around and with serious expression, he asked.

“What shall we play today?” there was no smile, zero nice words, his aura was totally different from the one he was used to see when there was a camera around. It was personal, intimate, private. For a second, Yibo wondered how many people could see that face of his. And after this question in his brain, he just answered vaguely.

“Yesterday's?” he didn’t want to focus on the game they would play, but on what might happen between them if he did the step. Then, he just received a low nod and they kept walking through that street beside the hotel, trying not to call too much attention around even if just a few people were walking by. And like that, without maintaining a conversation, without even trying to because silence was nice to keep after a whole day filled with staff and crew talking around them, they arrived to the hotel room where Xiao Zhan was staying while filming. As they were walking straight to the elevator and Yibo wore a hat, the employees were working so no one gave them a second gaze. Once in their floor, they walked towards Xiao Zhan's room and the latter opened the door with his key. So right after closing it, the ambient changed. Yibo was able to feel something was odd that night. But he didn’t pay attention to it because that would just make him be more nervous. So he just watched how Xiao Zhan approached a table with a dish filled with some _zongzi_ on it.

“Do you want some?” he asked with normal voice, as if that moment was totally okay for him. Then, Yibo nodded, understanding he had to push away those thoughts of doing more with Xiao Zhan one day, it wasn't likely to happen anytime soon either way. So both sat on the sofa and Yibo grabbed one to try it. Even if they had just had dinner, he could still eat more, yet Xiao Zhan just grabbed the lace of one to shake it as playing with it. Somehow, Yibo observed how cute he was while doing such a trivial action with a _zongzi_. That was why he couldn’t help but ask it.

“Can I take a pic of you?” even if they weren't talking, Xiao Zhan wasn't surprised by the question and nodded, looking a bit happier. Then, instead of his own phone, he took Xiao Zhan's, what he unblocked easily as long as he knew the password. The owner raised an eyebrow leaving the _zongzi_ on the plate again.

“You can take a pic, but why do you grab my phone, Wang _laoshi_?” he asked, trying to reach it with his hand and even if his arm was long, Yibo was faster moving backwards not to let him.

“Because the photo is for you” his simple answer left Xiao Zhan puzzled and his reaction was sighing with a shy smile after, what warmed slowly Yibo's chest. Then, the older man grabbed a _zongzi_ and posed with his legs crossed facing him in front of the phone to be photographed with a happy smile. Once it was done, Yibo checked the result and without a doubt, a satisfied smile showed up on his face. “Let me see it” Xiao Zhan urged right after and this time his phone was returned without a complain. The eating man just admired how he tried to control his smile, but Yibo knew he had loved that photo. Right after, he saw how the phone was ready to take another pic, but this time of the _zongzi_ only. That made him frown, though.

“Why the _zongzi_ too?” he didn’t doubt about asking and Xiao Zhan focused on his phone, doing who knew what.

“Because I'm going to post both photos on _Oasis_ to celebrate with people the festival” he said happily while tapping on his phone energetically. Yibo only ended his _zongzi_ without another word because he was feeling embarrassed enough with that sudden decision. He was going to post his photo on _Oasis_. The one he had taken. It was a mix of happiness and shyness he didn’t know too well how that was able to affect him that much. That was why he took his phone to check that post on _Oasis_ and enjoy once again how handsome he was. He didn’t like it otherwise people would find out probably, so he closed the app and opened the game they had said.

“Are you gonna win me again, Xiao _laoshi_?” he joked while Xiao Zhan entered the game too and they got so close to be able to see each other's screen that their shoulders were completely touching. Then, the older man crossed his legs again and one of his knees leaned on his thight because of lack of space. Yibo glanced at it, wanting to be even closer with him, but he just focused on starting an online game with him. As it was about fighting and kind of surviving, all his senses where on it and began to forget those feelings inside his heart. They only returned to his being, drowning his breathing for a second, when Xiao Zhan lost or he was attacked and he moved energetically to complain so their bodies were rubbed. Yibo got so tense that even he was attacked after because there was no concentration strong enough for handling that. That was why they ended up losing without lasting for long.

“I want to change game, I'm done with this one...” Xiao Zhan, suddenly, gave up and closed the game to throw it on the sofa beside him. Yibo raised an eyebrow amused.

“Didn't you tell me you were so good?” the younger man tried to disturb him with a brilliant smile. Somehow, it was so easy to smile when Xiao Zhan was beside him.

“Ah, Wang _laoshi_... You shouldn’t pay attention to all I say” he answered in a failed attempt to divert his own words from the last time they played. But with Yibo, that never worked, because as Xiao Zhan knew how to change subject, Yibo knew how to return to what he wanted as fast as just a few words.

“There’s no way I don't pay attention to you” he spoke with sweet voice, turning his head to find that shy man, who looked down followed by an affected smile. Then, Yibo could admire those red ears he would love to whisper beside how he meant for him every morning. But exactly, because he had been so straightforward, he needed now to release tension in the ambient. “I downloaded a new game of motorbikes” he opened it on his phone and leaned his hand with it on Xiao Zhan's knee that was over his thigh, so both would take a look at it. Then, as always, the older man did as if he had said nothing, as if he did feel nothing with those words. So a puncture of disappointment filled his heart as many times.

“Oh, let me try” he grabbed his phone without any previous explanation and started to press buttons under the confused gaze of Yibo, who wasn't saying anything else rather than “That's blocked yet” he didn’t mind Xiao Zhan would change everything in his own game because Yibo always loved to see how he could be a kid again with something as simple as a game. However, when he attempted to play, he had no idea of the controls and that was when he grabbed his phone above Xiao Zhan's hands to explain him without thinking. When he realized, his heart throbbed in his chest so hard he froze. Luckily, he was fast enough to react continuing instead of setting aside, what would make everything look weirder and awkward.

“This is to run, like this to stop. Also, you turn at left and right doing this...” he explained in a row because it was too plain to go step by step. Then, he looked at his side to ask if he had understood it, but he found a man who was staring at him instead of at the game. Once again, with those slightly open lips and confused eyes. Yibo gulped, completely mesmerized by those lips screaming at him to be kissed, but as always, when he looked at his gaze, that doubt in them, that sorrow in his soul told him he shouldn’t do it. And that made him set his gaze away and return to his position. He took a while to pay attention to Xiao Zhan, who remained still without playing. Yibo was hardly controlling all his chest had inside. A need to kiss him finally, of showing him how much he needed that man, but at the same time, that pain of seeing the doubt in his pupils, that suffering because the doubts was the last glass between their hearts, the frustration for not being selfish enough and not doing it despite of what he felt through the window of his almond eyes.

Indeed, for Xiao Zhan he was just a friend.

That was what he wanted to think, to believe, to understand and move on. But when that man leaned his head on his shoulder and started to play, Yibo closed his eyes and breathed deeply, knowing it wasn't like that. That was a lie he had made up to stop what he thought as one-side love. But deep in him, he knew perfectly if he kissed Xiao Zhan, the latter would succumb to the desire between them. To the need. To the connection between their hearts. Between their souls. It wasn't a thing of one, but something so real it was a joke they couldn’t see or touch it yet. It was breathtaking, anguishing. That pressure in his torso wasn't torturing Yibo only, but also Xiao Zhan when he heard how deep he sighed minutes after.

“This game is kind of boring, Yibo” and from the whole sentence, only his name highlighted in his brain. He was used to hear _Wang laoshi_ coming from Xiao Zhan, not his own name said by such a soft voice that reflected perfectly how that recent moment had broken his confidence in that hotel room. That was why he asked as soft as him.

“What do you want to play now?” he looked down, where he had his head leaning on. Then, Xiao Zhan raised his eyes and remained even closer than before. Two straight chances had never happened so Yibo's breath was cut for a second, but after he understood that maybe it was already happening because they both were so tired of tying what was bonding their souls so tightly it was unbearable at that moment. Hence, he lowered his head, rubbing softly their noses, wondering what was that feeling spreading to every single part of his body. Then, his nape was covered by a tender hand that helped Xiao Zhan to move up and kiss Yibo's lips for first time. Hastily, an imminent bomb exploded inside the younger man and he returned it freeing all he had to give to Xiao Zhan since the day he realized he had fallen in love. Their mouths began a slow dance that it looked endless as their hands weren't shy anymore to explore what their bodies had to offer. Only when their lungs couldn’t take it longer, a small space was created between their lips as both were breathing heavily.

“Xiao Zhan, are you sure-?” his voice was broken when another kiss arrived without even seeing it. He couldn’t deny he was surprised.

“Why do you never talk and now you can't stop talking?” Xiao Zhan complained against his mouth, not really separating to speak properly. He looked even more needful of that than Yibo himself and that just drove him so crazy that stopped him to turn around and put a knee at the other side of Xiao Zhan's legs to sit over him, his both hands over his shoulders to properly look at his eyes now. The doubt was still there, but then, why was he starting all of that? Why was Xiao Zhan desiring him more than Yibo? What was going on inside that man? “Yibo, what are you doing-?” he asked, but shut up when suddenly, Yibo removed his T-shirt in front of his gaze. Then, both knew where they wanted to reach.

“Continuing what you've started” he simply replied and kissed him again. Harder, deeper. Their tongues met for first time without embarrassment, just playing and releasing all the feelings what had been chained around their hearts for so long they didn’t know anymore they were that strong. Only a beast was awaked when Xiao Zhan dared to touch Yibo's back completely, going up and down as if it was the perfect silk to enjoy. An abrupt bite on his mole was done and for first time a gasp echoed in the room. And exactly when Xiao Zhan thought Yibo had finally stppped, it was just to go down and attack his neck mercilessly. He had dreamed about tasting that skin for so long that all of that looked as being fiction, as being just a simple movie where he would wake up again with tears in his eyes because it wasn't real. However, now his eyes were watery exactly because it was so real his mind couldn’t accept it was happening that easily.

Slowly, he felt a hand on his hair, making it messy with his fingers as his mouth wanted to beg for it not to be done, but at the same time, his throat betrayed him despicably by gasping unashamedly. Also, his both hands just held Yibo tighter, not letting him move barely. So all of that just affirmed Yibo's theory that if Xiao Zhan was putting his feelings in a jail was because of deeper reason and not just because he didn’t like Yibo as more than friends. That was why, before going further, he needed to know what it was, so he stopped and stood up, offering a hand to a weak man on that sofa with a face broken into pleasure and desire and a body as hot as the weather outside. Then, his hand was taken and even before reaching the bed, Yibo decided to corner Xiao Zhan against a wall beside it to kiss him for nth time to see once more how that man was willing to continue without thinking that was a mistake. Suddenly, two arms were wrapped around his neck and Yibo decided to separate their lips and ask him now he was sure Xiao Zhan was succumbing to his wish.

“What was wrong?” he asked as his index and middle finger caressed his cheek. The older man played with their noses cutely as breathing a few seconds.

“I don't want to hurt you...” he spoke bloomy, without that bright in him, without his usual positive side. He was a mess of doubts and sorrows even Yibo was lost about what to do with it. So he was too naïve when he replied.

“You're not hurting me” even he knew that was a lie in some way.

“I am. Because I don't know what I feel” he explained with anguish covering his voice. Then, Yibo knew that had been a hit in his stomach. “I don't know if it's Wei Wuxian's feelings or mine. I don't know how to differentiate between him and me anymore when it's about you” his eyes looked up being red and teary. “In the set, I see you as Lan Wangji and my character is deeply in love with yours. Back in here, I see you as Wang Yibo and still the same feelings are here” his hand was leaned on his chest, over his heart side. “I’m afraid it's because of the character and once we're done filming... I won't feel the same for you” he spoke with trembling voice as a tear was rolling down after so much time being in the verge. At that moment, Yibo understood everything so clearly he felt horrible for not having noticed it before. And a guilt grew up in him, piercing his confidence regarding Xiao Zhan. But that didn’t mean he was going to give up.

“Look at that mirror” he pointed at a mirror they had beside them, in one of the closet doors. They glanced at it, what reflected how close they were. And Xiao Zhan heeded him, staring at him through that glass. “Who do you see in me?” he asked with soft voice.

“Wang Yibo” he replied sure in his words.

“And in you?” he did another question and this time, the older man took one second longer to answer.

“Xiao Zhan...” this time his voice was lower and not as sure as before. So Yibo understood that character had totally drained him during the days of long filming. Then, how could he help him?

“And are those feelings for me still in you?”

“Yes” he nodded, not really knowing where Yibo wanted to arrive.

“Then, if in this room only Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan are here, those feelings only belong to us” Yibo spoke softly returning his gaze to his eyes in front of him and not through a mirror. But still, a doubt was fleeting into his dark pupils.

“I really don't want to hurt you” he repeated as if after all, that was all he cared about. And that detail showed to Yibo how much he meant for that man and how lost Xiao Zhan was that he couldn’t see it by himself. That was why he pushed that suffering man to the bed, falling on it together, so Yibo was over him. Then, he talked with his heart, praying that would really reach him and relieve his sorrows.

“I really like you, Xiao Zhan” he gulped, somehow asking for a courage he wasn't sure he had in him. “I’ve liked you for so long you couldn’t even imagine it” he confessed, observing how Xiao Zhan widened his eyes and his soft hand approached his cheek to caress it as tender as if he were about to break. “So if I have to wait until finishing this filming to know which your real feelings are, I will” Yibo stole a peck from his lips that were frozen for a second. “Because all I care is you” he muttered over his mouth. “All I think about is you...” he kissed his mole, his chin and jaw. He started to taste any place of that perfect skin he had always loved since he met him in person and their eyes crashed for a second when they were greeting each other. That pressure surrounding his heart had kept there for more than a year, not disappearing even a single bit. What's more, being stronger since the filming started and he did as a character who was in love with his since long too, handling those feelings inside, in silence. Somehow, understanding Lan Wangji wasn't hard because after all, he knew how that agony felt like in real life. Exactly because of that, he couldn’t anymore. Loving him as Wang Yibo, loving him as Lan Wangji. He was in the verge, wanting to fall so there would be a point of no return.

“All I can offer you now may be just Wei Wuxian's feelings” Xiao Zhan cut his thoughts when his brain had processed all he had just said and it was somehow enough to do a step and fall into the endless love where Xiao Zhan was in his soul.

“That's enough for me. And for you?” Yibo asked to be sure he accepted as well before continuing using those feelings carelessly.

“For me...” his hand caressed his low jaw. “They are enough to be crazy for you right now” and in the middle of that endless love, slowly he found his hand to grab and be together surrounded by that shared emotion that flowed through their beings with such a strength that after those words, Yibo didn’t know too well what he was doing. His hands began to open that soul until leaving it naked in front of his eyes to see everything, to understand him, to feel him completely finally. He had craved so much for him, he had always dreamed about touching that slender waist as slow as a feather falls to the floor, about kissing that velvety fabric he had as skin because it tasted as the pure paradise, about smiling when the happiness was extreme in his chest when that man was ticklish.

Indeed, as soft as a dream, he loved that man with his soul, embracing him so gentle that Xiao Zhan could feel in a cloud. Yibo tried to be tender as first, so much because after all he didn’t want to hurt his body to fill it with pleasure, but when Xiao Zhan's whines echoed not only in the room, but also in his ears, his control was totally null, reaching the highest level of desire in that man who was under him, nailing his back as a way to handle all he was experimenting that evening on that bed, under that man and inside of his heart. That was why he had to cover his mouth with long kisses or the whole floor would know what was happening in that bedroom. They would know the truth between them. They would know how much they meant for each other exactly as fate had decided in their lives. And for a second, Yibo didn’t care, but somehow, as his own words had to be kept, he had to wait and that meant to carry his feelings in secret until Xiao Zhan would understand himself and decide their path. If together or separate.

So he would take care of him as that moment arrived. He would embrace him tightly as his body felt a burst of sensations inside due to the pleasure Yibo had been given to him. He would smile softly as Xiao Zhan smelt his neck with some furtive kiss. He would lie down beside him to continue playing with his fingers over his skin to make him laugh. He would accept Xiao Zhan punching him when he was ashamed enough due to his jokes. Because that was what he had yearned for so long and now that he had it, Yibo wouldn’t waste a single second. That was why, when his almond eyes saw that happy man was pretty tired, he hugged him by behind, pressing his torso against his back to protect him from their lives and what they were living together, because sometimes it was too overwhelming if they were alone, and whispered beside his ear before falling asleep.

“I will wait for you, never forget it”

**Author's Note:**

> I based this story on what happened during the night of 18.06.18 between WYB and XZ. It's short because I omitted the s*x part, but I'm thinking about writing how I think their first time was and it's pure comedy. Tell me if you're interesting.
> 
> Thank you for reading 🐢


End file.
